


Book Club

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Pastel!Vic, Punk!Kellin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Punk!Kellin has got his eyes on Pastel!Vic but Mike doesn't approve





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, the Quinn kid is looking at you again,” Mike said nudging Vic’s shoulder.

Vic turned away from his conversation with Tony and looked at the table a bit away from the one where he sat with his brother and their friends. He saw the boy, Kellin, looking at their direction. When Kellin noticed that Vic was looking, he gave him a smirk and a wink, turning back to talk with his friends.

“Do you want us to kick his ass?” Jaime asked as Vic turned his attention back to his own friends, not really reacting to Kellin.

“I don’t want you to kick anyone’s ass for me,” Vic said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. For most people, it was, but Vic’s friends seemed to be overly protective of him. He didn’t know why, he blamed it on how he was naturally more quiet, shyer person whereas his friends and brother were the exact opposite. He seemed to be “the baby of the group” and even though he usually acted like he hated it, he was secretly glad to have friends that cared so much and had his back. Even if the threat was just flirting boys.

“But he’s constantly harassing you by staring and giving you those looks,” Mike said, “Why can’t he see that you’d never go out with a guy like him?”

“What do you mean?” Vic asked, playing dumb. He knew what Mike meant but he liked to hear Mike explain it.

“You two are so different,” Mike said. “Like, obviously you look completely different, you with your light colors and he with that black attire. But that guy is also such a punk, a new detention every week.”

“Who are you to talk?” Vic asked, getting a bit defencive. “All three of you have at least one tattoo each, your choice of clothing doesn't differ much from his and neither does the amount of detentions you’ve got.”

”Well I wouldn't’ want you dating either one of these guys either!” Mike said, gesturing to their friends that sat on the other side of the table.

“Hey, I’m offended!” Jaime exclaimed.

Tony just lifted his eyebrows in a questioning manner but then shrugged his shoulders, agreeing with Mike.

“Whatever, I’m going to head to class,” Vic said and stood up from the table, straightening his pale blue sweater.

“Wait Vic, don’t go!” Mike yelled after him but Vic didn’t listen. He speedily walked to his next class, waiting for the school day to finally end.

When the final bell rang, he rushed out of the class and to his locker. He saw his friends already there, waiting him. During his classes Vic had cooled down and understood that the reaction he gave to Mike was probably uncalled for, and he needed to apologise.

For that reason, Vic walked straight to Mike, bringing his arms around his taller brother and hugging him tight. “I’m sorry brother,” he mumbled to Mike’s chest.

“It’s okay,” Mike said and hugged Vic back. “I shouldn’t have yelled.”

The two pulled apart and Jaime piped up, “Let’s go, I have this new game we should go play.”

“I can’t,” Vic said, turning to his locker and putting away unnecessary books and notebooks before explaining, “Book club.”

“Oh yeah, it’s wednesday, you have book club,” Tony said, looking at Vic for a second longer than necessary, his knowing eyes making Vic turn away and adjust the strap of his backpack.

“Yeah, I better get going,” Vic said and turned to leave.

“You’re always studying,” Jaime complained. “Either at the library or at your friend’s house. You should try having fun sometimes.”

“And you should try studying,” Vic said, walking away but turning to look at Jaime. “Lord knows you need it.”

“Whatever nerd,” Jaime said, laughing at the end.

Vic waved at his friends and hurried towards the library, walking inside and walking determinately amongst the shelves.

Once he reached the secluded corner where his book club met every wednesday afternoon he saw a familiar face already there, sitting on the small couch that was by the narrow window.

“Hey,” Vic said with a smile, the other person standing up too and returning the smile.

“I missed you so much,” the person said, bringing their hands to Vic’s cheeks and their lips to Vic’s.

“I missed you too Kellin,” Vic said once they pulled away. He wrapped his arms around Kellin’s neck, connecting their lips again, this time for a little longer time.

“We better stop before the librarian catches us again,” Kellin muttered against Vic’s lips, but not making a move to move away.

“Look at you, following the rules,” Vic mocked, moving back a bit but keeping his arms where they were, Kellin’s arms securely around his waist.

“Just looking out for you,” Kellin replied with equal amount of mocking. “I know you would kill me if I got you a detention.”

“I wouldn’t,” Vic said and moved away, sitting down on the couch with a sigh. “But Mike most likely would.”

“Speaking of him,” Kellin said and sat next to Vic, immediately pulling him closer and letting him rest his head on Kellin’s shoulder, their arms finding their places around each other. “I saw you arguing at the cafeteria today. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Vic said, thoughtfully picking at a hole in Kellin’s ripped jeans. “He saw you staring at me, started talking about how different we are and how we couldn’t date.”

“Oh,” Kellin said, squeezing Vic a bit harder as he sensed how upset that made Vic. “Do you think he’ll ever like me?”

“I’m sure he would,” Vic said without hesitation. “He just needs to give you a chance. I think you’d get along with my friends really well if they, well mostly Mike, would look past that bad boy supposition everyone has of you.”

“Well that’s nice to hear,” Kellin said. “I don’t really care what people think of me but that’s your brother and he means a lot to you so I’d be happy to know that he approves of our relationship.”

“Well, I don’t want to go through that right now,” Vic said. “That’ll have to wait for another moment. You’re still fine with dating in secret?”

“Of course,” Kellin said, his words certain. ”I don’t mind as long as I get to call you mine. Besides, I’m not sure if I’m ready to face your brother yet. Who knows how he’ll react when he finds out that I’m dating his brother.”

“He’ll flip his shit for sure,” Vic said with a laugh. “But don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

Kellin just laughed, not commenting about how he didn’t need protection from his sweet pastel boyfriend, “But for a little while longer we should enjoy our drama free book club.”

“Definitely,” Vic agreed. “I’m going to need a lot more studying.”  


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelmed by the good response the first part got, I wrote a second part! :)

Vic couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear when he was texting Kellin. It was incredible how happy he could make Vic, when he wasn’t even there in person.

“What are you smiling at?”

He was brought back to reality by Mike’s question. Vic quickly shifted his eyes to his brother, the smile fading immediately.

“Nothing,” he said, trying to look nonchalant. “Just saw something funny.”

“Alright…” Mike said, looking skeptical but never the less turning his attention back to the tv screen where a new game was starting.

The four of them, Vic, Mike, Tony and Jaime, were spending a friday night at Jaime’s. They were in the living room, playing video games and eating popcorn.

It was Mike and Jaime’s turn to play, and they were sitting on the floor in front of the tv. Tony and Vic were lazing on the couch behind them, an almost empty bowl of popcorn in between them. Vic looked at his phone again, planning to reply to the text Kellin had sent earlier, when Tony suddenly nudged him with his foot.

“Help me make more popcorn,” he said and stood up, taking the bowl with him and walking towards the kitchen.

Vic stood up as well and pocketed his phone, following Tony. It was obvious that Tony wanted to talk to him in private, since he was perfectly capable of making the popcorn by himself. And Vic was pretty sure he knew what Tony was about to say.

Tony threw the bag of popcorn to the microwave and turned to face Vic, leaning his arms on the kitchen island, “You need to be more careful.”

“It’s not too obvious is it?” Vic asked, worried that his lie might be slipping.

“I think Mike’s getting suspicious,” Tony said quietly, the slight sound of popping coming from the microwave. “Earlier today he asked me if I’d noticed you acting differently.”

“What did you say?” Vic asked quickly, keeping his voice down as well.

“I told him that I wasn’t sure what he meant,” Tony said. “I’m not going to rat you out but I think it would be for the best if you told Mike about you and Kellin.”

“I know,” Vic sighed. “I just don’t know how.”

“He’s going to find out sooner or later,” Tony said. “Don’t you think it would be better if he heard it from you, rather than found out himself?”

“Yeah, of course.” Vic said. “I’ll do it soon.”

-.-.-

Vic was walking towards the cafeteria when he felt someone grab his hand. Frightened, he turned to see Kellin smiling at him. The hallway was deserted because Vic had stayed behind in class to talk to the teacher about an assignment, so for now they were safe. Vic couldn’t help but to feel nervous about getting caught though, and it seemed like Kellin had the same idea since he pulled Vic along for a little while before opening a door to their left, going inside and pulling Vic in there with him before closing the door.

It was dark, and Vic almost tripped to something that was on the floor. He felt Kellin standing there right in front of him and he was just about to ask what he was doing before the room lighted up.

That’s when Vic noticed that the room they were in didn’t even really classify as a room. It was small and shelves lined up the walls, filled with this and that, mostly cleaning supplies.

“A janitor’s closet?” Vic questioned and looked at Kellin with raised eyebrows. “Really?”

“Isn’t it a great idea?” Kellin asked, a smile and a proud look on his face. He moved even closer in the cramped place so they were now standing toe to toe. He brought his hands to the small of Vic’s back, Vic’s arms going to rest around Kellin’s neck. Kellin was looking at him in the eyes as he spoke. “I missed you and couldn’t wait until this afternoon to spend some time with you alone.”

“It’s an idea, alright,” Vic said but couldn’t fight the smile that rose to his lips from the sweet words. “I’m just not so sure about how good of an idea it is.”

“I can show you just how good it is,” Kellin said suggestively, his breath tickling Vic’s lips due to their close proximity.

Vic tried to figure out a witty reply but found his thoughts slow down and focus on Kellin’s lips that were moving closer to his. Before he had the chance to protest -and let’s be honest here, as if he was actually going to protest- ,Kellin was kissing him.

The kiss started slow and sweet but as they kept kissing, it got more passionate and heated. Vic felt his back hit the shelves behind him as Kellin kept moving closer, his hands straying from their place to venture underneath Vic’s sweater, moving along the skin there that was quickly growing hot.

“Kellin, we shouldn’t-,” Vic started in between heavy breaths but was quickly silenced by Kellin’s lips on his neck.

“Just one more minute,” Kellin’s warm breath fell on Vic’s neck and Vic found himself agreeing, silently bringing his hands up to Kellin’s hair, softly pulling at it. He heard something fall from the shelf behind him but honestly he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“God, I hate you,” he said and pulled Kellin back up to meet his lips.

“Nah, you-,” Kellin started but was interrupted by the door opening.

Both of the boys jumped up a bit, surprised by the interruption. Looking like two deers in the headlights, they looked at the door and saw an unimpressed impression on the face of their math teacher, Mr. Smith.

“Detention,” he said coldly, in a tone of voice that told them that there was no negotiating with him. “Today after school in my class.”

-.-.-

Vic was nervous when he was walking to the classroom where the detention was held. This was the first time he’d ever been in detention and he wasn’t sure how to feel. He felt bad for getting one, making out in the janitor’s closet was such a cliche and he couldn’t believe he had got caught of that! But at the same time he felt silly for stressing about it. Kellin had a new detention every week and he didn’t seem to stress about it. I mean, nothing could really go wrong.

As soon as Vic opened the door to the classroom, he wanted to rewind back to the moment he had thought that and take his words back. Because who else than Kellin had a new detention every week? That’s right. His brother.

There in the back row, in the left corner, were Mike and Tony, sitting next to each other. Kellin was there already too, in the back right corner.

“Vic?” Mike had noticed him and was understandably confused. Vic’s mind was working a mile in a minute, figuring out a lie he could tell Mike about why he was in detention. But before he had time to say anything, the teacher spoke.

“Victor I want you to sit in the front of the classroom, I don’t want you two lovebirds too close to each other,” he said and Vic’s face held pure shock. There was no use to lie now, his secret was out. Mike knew.

“What?!” Mike exclaimed, his head snapping to Vic and from him to Tony and then Kellin. The four of them were the only ones in the classroom and it wasn’t difficult to figure out who was the other person the teacher was talking about.

“Vic, what-” But Mike’s words were cut off by the teacher speaking again.

“Quiet Michael!” He said sternly. “The detention starts now.One more word and you’re getting another detention.”

Vic broke out of his state of shock and timidly sat down to the front row, trying to ignore the feeling of Mike’s eyes burning holes to the back of his skull. He was filled with nerves and anxiety thinking about confronting Mike after the detention would be over.

“You can do your homework if you want to but speaking is not allowed,” the teacher told them and started to go through some papers, about to get some work done during the hour they would be stuck there.

Vic figured that that would be a wise thing to do, and took his biology homework from his backpack. His hands were shaking and he almost dropped the pencil but managed to catch it before it rolled to the floor.

The minutes ticked by and Vic was trying, he really was, to focus on his homework. He had hoped that it would have worked to take his mind off of the situation but it wasn’t working. The nerves were taking his focus from his homework.  Vic put the pencil down and closed his eyes, trying to take caming breaths and think of this rationally.

Mike will understand, he thought. He will understand why I didn’t tell him and he will understand why I like Kellin. He will too. Tony was okay with it when he found out.

But these reassurances were doing close to nothing when the voice at the back of his head was shouting louder, overruling the comforting thoughts. He will be so disappointed you didn’t tell him. He will hate you and he will never be okay with Kellin. He’ll never accept your relationship.

Vic couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t handle the nerves that were filling his head and his whole body as the shaking continued. His breathing was getting labored but at the same time he felt like he couldn’t get enough air.

“Vic, are you alright?” Kellin said from the back, his voice concerned.

“Don’t you worry about my brother,” Mike said sternly and that just made Vic panic more. Oh god, oh god, they were arguing. He couldn't be here, he needed to get out of this room, the air was so thick and so warm he couldn’t breath and he had to get out.

“Quiet!” The teacher said, silencing the argument before it even properly started. But Vic’s panicking must have been pretty obvious since next he asked, “Is everything okay Victor?”

“I need to go,” Vic said hastily, putting his things back in his backpack the best he could with blurring vision. The teacher didn’t comment, probably too thrown off by the state he was in, not even when Vic stood up and quickly left the room.

“Vic!” He heard Kellin shout before the door slammed shut. Vic didn’t react, he just headed down the hallway, trying to find the closest bathroom and hide there. The halls were empty as he rushed to the bathroom door, being relieved to find it empty as well.

Vic threw the backpack to the ground, it was too heavy and it was weighing him down and it was still so hard to breathe and the tears were full on falling now. He clawed at his neck, pulling at the collar of his sweater. It’s too tight, it’s too tight, he can’t breath, oh god he’s going to faint.

Vic hadn’t even heard the door open but soon he felt someone grab his hands, bringing them away from his hair. When had he started pulling his hair? He blinked, focusing on Kellin’s face, but only for a moment. He couldn’t seem to focus on anything, his eyes darting from here to there, like trying to find a way to escape.

“Shh, Vic calm down,” Kellin said, a slight hint of panic in his own eyes too but he was keeping his voice level and soft for Vic. “It’s okay, there’s plenty of air, you can breath, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Kellin kept Vic’s hands in his own, trying to stop Vic from fidgeting so much and trying to give him something else to focus on than the overwhelming panic. His breathing was still rapid but he was looking at Kellin and Kellin was just about to start talking again when the door burst open.

“Vic!”

It was Mike, and it looked like Tony was forcibly trying to drag him out of the bathroom and back to the hallway, “Mike let’s wait in the hallway, please. It’s better that way.”

“I’m not going to wait in the hallway when Vic’s not okay,” Mike said and stepped forward.

Vic pulled his hands out of Kellin’s loose grip, backing away from the other three people in the bathroom. It was so crowded and tense and oh god he was crying in front of all these people and they were going to laugh at him and Mike was going to hate him and-.

“Mike, can’t you see that you’re only making it worse now?” Tony asked, and actually sounded agitated.

“Vic, c’mon, it’s okay,” Kellin tried to soothe Vic again but his words fell to deaf ears. All Vic could focus on was the tension and how his head started to actually feel light and his hands were tingling. He needed to get out but the other people were standing in between him and the door. He was trapped.

“Mike, out now!” Tony said and stood in front of him, pushing his shoulders. Mike looked torn but took a step back, noticing that he couldn’t help Vic now.

“Let’s go wait outside,” Tony said and physically turned a stunned Mike around to face the door and started dragging him there. “We need to let Kellin help him.”

As the other two left the bathroom, Kellin was quick to return to Vic’s side. Kellin took Vic’s shaking hands back on his, holding them gently. He was giving Vic something to ground himself into, but at the same time making it obvious that Vic wasn’t trapped. He would be able to get away if he wanted.

“C’mon baby focus on me,” Kellin said clearly, looking Vic in the eyes that were still overflowing with tears. “It’s just me and you now. There’s no one else. It’s okay.”

Vic’s breathing was still ragged and every once in a while he was letting out sobs but Kellin was shushing him, talking calmly and helping him breath normally. It took a while, but eventually Vic stopped crying, the lightheadedness lifting as he was able to control his breathing better.  

“Can I hug you now?” Kellin asked and Vic nodded, using the backs of his hands to brush away the tears that remained on his cheeks.. He loved it how considerate Kellin was being. He knew that a moment ago a hug would have felt too smothering for Vic, and he was making sure it was okay before acting on it. Vic really appreciated it.

As soon as he got the okay, Kellin moved closer and brought his hands around Vic’s shoulders, “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry,” Vic mumbled, ashamed of how he had reacted. He had his arms around Kellin’s waist, his chin resting on Kellin’s flannel clad shoulder as his breathing slowly got back to the normal, relaxed rhythm.

“Don’t be,” Kellin mumbled immediately. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Vic didn’t say anything, instead he held onto Kellin tighter and sighed deeply.

“We should probably go to the hallway,” Kellin said after a while, when he felt that Vic was relaxed and he was breathing fine. “Mike’s probably flipping his shit.”

Vic tensed at the words. For a moment he had forgotten that his brother was outside, waiting for an explanation. Knowing that he really had no other choice, he stuttered, “Y-yeah.”

“It’s okay,” Kellin said and pulled back, taking Vic’s hand in his and looking him in the eyes, trying to look as reassuring as he could. “I’ll be with you the whole time. And I’m sure Mike will be okay with our relationship. He’s a good guy.”

Vic just nodded, not trusting his words. He was still filled with nerves and wanted to stall for a moment longer but soon Kellin was pecking him on the lips and tugging him to the direction of the door.

“C’mon, let’s do this.”

Vic would have laughed if he weren’t so exhausted and nervous. He was supposed to protect Kellin when Mike were to find out about their relationship but there he was now, trailing half a step behind Kellin, Kellin’s body shielding half of his.

The door opened and Vic saw that the hallway was still mostly empty, Mike and Tony being the only ones there. Tony was leaning on the wall opposite to the bathroom door, and Mike was pacing small circles in front of him.  

Mike stopped his pacing and turned to Vic, about to take a step forward but hesitated. Tony pushed himself away from the wall and stood straight, noticeably more alert.  

Vic swallowed hard, not knowing what he was supposed to say and feeling sheepish after the scene he just had. At the same time though, Vic felt Kellin squeeze his hand in reassurance and bring him forward so Vic was standing next to Kellin, and Kellin brought his arm to rest around Vic’s shoulders, instantly wrapping Vic in a feeling of safety and comfort.

“Are you okay now?” Mike hesitantly broke the silence.

“Yeah, I just had a panic attack,” Vic explained timidly because he wasn’t sure if Mike understood what just happened.

“Yeah, Tony explained it to me,” Mike said and nodded. “What made you panic?”

Vic looked down at his hands, bringing the sleeves of his sweater past his knuckles, bunching the fabric in his fists. He wasn’t sure what to say so he decided to just simply tell the truth, too tired to soften the blow in any way. Besides, he was pretty sure Mike already had an idea about the reasons behind Vic’s panic attack.

“I was worried about what you’d say,” Vic said quietly, Kellin’s hand soothingly rubbing his arm. “About me and Kellin dating. And about me hiding it from you.”

“You didn’t need to worry about that,” Mike said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “And you definitely didn’t need to be afraid of my reaction to the point where you have a panic attack.”

“I’m  sorry,” Vic said and lowered his head. “I should have told you.”

“It’s okay,” Mike said and smiled a little.

“So you’re not mad?” Vic asked, just to be sure.

“I’m not going to lie, I’m hurt that you couldn’t trust me with this,” Mike said and Vic felt a bang of guilt hit him. “But I’m not mad at you.”

“That’s good,” Vic said and he felt himself relaxing against Kellin.

“Why did you feel like you couldn’t tell me?” Mike asked, genuinely curious because he had always thought that he and Vic pretty much told eachother everything.

“You always talk about how we shouldn’t be a couple,” Vic said, getting some of his courage back.

“But I would be willing to give him a change,” Mike said like it was obvious, looking Vic with an honest look on his face. “If he really makes you happy.”

“He does,” Vic said and looked at Kellin with a small smile on his face, noticing a similar one grace Kellin’s features.

“Then that’s enough for me,” Mike said simply. “Just one more thing. Kellin?”

“Yeah?” Kellin asked, shifting his focus from Vic to his brother.

“Hurt him and you’re dead,” Mike said sternly. Vic fought the urge to facepalm and he heard Tony snorting behind Mike.

“I would never,” Kellin replied honestly. Vic had a feeling that after today, after what happened in the bathroom, Kellin was at least momentarily on Mike’s good books.

They started all walking outside, Kellin’s arm falling from around Vic and his hand going to lock with Vic’s.

“Oh, by the way,” Mike said. “The teacher yelled after us that we all have another detention tomorrow because we all fled not even fifteen minutes into this one.”

Sure, that didn’t sound great but Vic found it hard to feel bad about it. Leaving the classroom had been the only option for him and in the end things had turned out better than expected. He was so happy and a new detention wasn’t going to bring him down.

“Speaking of which,” Tony started. “What were you two doing in detention? Especially you Vic?”

“Nothing,” Vic said quickly, looking at Kellin who was smiling widely and Vic widened his eyes in a secret message of ‘we do not tell them about why we were there’.

Maybe there still were some things his brother was better off not knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a 300 word drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it so it wasn't obvious from the beginning that they're together


End file.
